Make This Go On Forever
by chuckfanatic01
Summary: A one-shot focused on Arthur and Gwen's life from 5x09. Character death and spoilers. Rated T for Safety. Arthur/Gwen of course.


**AN: **Well this is a oneshot. And this WILL REMAIN a oneshot. Thinking of making On The Right Track a series as soon as I've finished A Journey. Nobody noticed that in my original Chapter 5 of A Journey, I forgot that I had made Morgana and Arthur siblings! Bad me. Yes this is a song-fic. Never done one before and I know it won't go well. Takes place from 5x09 onwards. Goes back briefly to 2x02 and 4x13.

**SONG IS: **Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol.

**PARTICULAR SECTION: **The last chorus and the final line. After being reminded that lyrics are not allowed, I had to omit them. If you would like to know, the seperation of sections is where a lyric should be. Add in the lyrics of the section I gave you and you should follow!

**...**

"If I lose her, I lose everything."

Arthur's voice is barely above whisper. He can not speak any louder incase Morgana or Gwen hears him.

_Gwen._

He knows it isn't really her but that does not mean it doesn't hurt all the same. By god does it hurt. His wife and his half-sister compacting to bring him to his demise. He would laugh if it wasn't so horrific.

"We'll find a way to bring her back, Arthur. I promise."

Arthur can't muster anything in response. What can he do? Smile? He isn't feeling at all joyful.

In the clearing, Arthur can see Morgana and Gwen's meeting is over and with one final hug, Gwen departs.

She is the last person he'd assume of such treachery. Of course, that is Morgana's motivation. Pick the one person Arthur would not even consider. Take her away and change her into a murderous puppet.

"We'd better get back, sire. Before Gwen catches on."

Arthur barely hears Merlin as he watches his half-sister walk into the distance.

"Arthur. We must go!" Merlin sighs and pulls him along. If Arthur was in a better mood he would snap at Merlin but he cannot find the want to care.

He doesn't care.

They take the town route back to the castle and this means walking past Gwen's old cottage.

It stands empty like it had been for the past 3 years.

Arthur's heart feels pained as he recalls the beginning of their love.

In that very cottage.

...

"One more match, tournament will be over." Arthur breaks the silence. Gwen smiles and nods.

"You can go back to being Prince Arthur." She tells him through her smile. She feels nervous this morning and she isn't sure why.

_"I know I have much to learn. There are some things I am terrible at, cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about..."_

_Ah yes, _Gwen thinks to herself. _That's why you're nervous._

She begins to fidget with the handkerchief, not sure of how to approach the situation.

"Um... I thought you might wear it." She breathes out, her nerve faltering. "For luck..."

He holds the handkerchief, his fingers brushing hers slightly.

He smiles, grateful. "Thank you."

She shrugs as if it was no trouble and Arthur finally takes the handkerchief completely out of her hands.

_Silence._

They stand there staring at each other for what feels like an eternity. Gwen smiles, trying to diffuse the tension. No such luck.

Gwen can not decipher the look in Arthur's eyes as he looks at her. Arthur knows exactly what he wants to do, whether he _should_ do it is the question.

He dips his head in a swift motion and captures Gwen's lips in a soft kiss. Gwen does not move at all. She cannot decide if it's shock that renders her frozen.

The kiss does not seem to end and Gwen finds herself wishing that it won't. However, Arthur begins to pull away and their lips part.

Both cannot decide their next move so they stand, looking at each other once again.

_Silence._

"I must go." Arthur finally announces and he takes his leave.

Whatever breath Gwen had been holding escapes and her eyes close.

_Well then, _Gwen muses to herself. _You certainly did not expect that._

**...**

"You must reach her Arthur." Dolma explains and stands again. "Reach the part of your Queen that has remained untouched by the evil of Morgana."

"Is there such a part?" Arthur questions. He wants to have faith she can still feel love for him but she tried to kill him.

_Kill him._

It is as if Dolma can read his train of thought as she speaks, "You must believe there is. Prepare."

Arthur moves to stand closer to Gwen. His eyes do not leave her still body. The fear of losing her taking hold.

"When she wakes, you will have but a few moments."

Dolma begins her walk around Gwen's body and eventually hovers her. A harsh array of words exit the sorceress' mouth.

Dolma finishes her chant and she stands, watching the Queen. Arthur crouches beside her. Frightened for her reaction. Scared she will not co-operate. _Terrified_ she will be lost forever.

Gwen's eyes flutter open and she jolts upwards with a start. "Where am I? What have you done to me?"

"You have been asleep for a long time..." Arthur begins but Gwen stands up quickly and rushes away.

"Get away from me!"

"My Guinevere!" He grabs her and holds her but she struggles.

"Your Guinevere! You stupid, foolish man! I was never yours and I never will be!" Her wrists wriggle in his grasp and his heart crumbles at her words.

_It's not her,_ Arthur reprimands himself. _This is Morgana's magic talking._

"You must reach out to her Arthur! Reach out or all is lost!" Dolma echoes.

_I don't think I can. _A bitter voice in Arthur's head pipes up.

"Who's this old crone!" Guinevere bites at Dolma, spite dripping from her voice.

Arthur struggles with her more. "You loved me once."

"You're easily fooled Arthur!"

Arthur takes the blow, like a joust to his body. "And you still do."

"It was a trick! Nothing more. A subterfuge to pass Camelot to its rightful Queen!"

The second blow is excruciating.

"I don't believe that." He carries on.

"You can believe what you like! The fact remains!" She whimpers as he pulls her close to the cauldron of water.

"No it must be of her own will!" Dolma scolds and Arthur stops.

The frustration is building steadily within Arthur and with one sharp jolt he brings Gwen closer.

"Look at me! Tell me you do not love me."

She struggles, but does not deny.

"Arthur!" Dolma calls again.

"Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?"

_- Arthur enters his chambers and looks with mild amusement at the mess. He finds Gwen adjusting a seat. She turns and smiles._

_"It will take some time." She sighs._

_"Merlin can take care of it." Arthur laughs gently and Gwen joins face falls as she goes to address the situation in hand._

_"If you want me to go, to return to Ealdor..."_

_"I want you to stay."_

_The hope that graces Gwen's face is unmistakable._

_"Guinevere..."_

_"You don't have to say anything."_

_"Whatever's happened between us..."_

_"Please, Arthur. I can't forgive myself."_

_"I don't care." Arthur states and Gwen searches his face for some indication of his emotions._

Determined.

_"I just don't ever want to lose you."_

Fear.

_He takes her hand in his with such gentleness, Gwen can barely feel his touch._

_"Will you marry me?"-_

Gwen's struggling weakens and she looks at him with question in her eyes.

"Do you remember what you said?"

- _"Yes. Yes with all my heart." -_

"You said 'With all my heart'. That's what you said, Guinevere. That was no subterfuge, no trickery."

Gwen's struggling completely ceases. Arthur can see she has weakened. He withdraws his grip from her and walks backwards once.

"With all my heart."

Gwen can feel the recognition within her. Her hatred subsides and a new feeling gathers. Love, dedication.

"WIth all my heart" He echoes again and continues to step backwards, reaching the edge of the cauldron. He begins to submerge in the icy water, his chainmail begins to increase in its weight.

"With all my heart." Gwen whispers weakly to herself, her heart resolved.

She begins to walk to Arthur, now waist deep in the water. His hand is outstretched.

"Come."

Gwen reaches the water and accepts Arthur's hand. She begins to enter the cauldron. Behind her Dolma's voice begins a loud spell and she is surrounded in splendid white light.

_Peace._

The weight of Morgana's magic lifts. Gwen's hand reaches out for Arthur.

His heart soars and relief storms through his body. He holds her close in a hug.

Guinevere is back.

**...**

Arthur could not forget everything he had been taught about magic. However Arthur could not ignore what had saved his wife.

He sits at the large table in his shared chambers and ponders the thought. He had preached to his father about a new reign. How it was his time now.

Magic was his father's fight. Not his own.

_"There is no evil in sorcery. Only in the hearts of men."_

Arthur remembers what Dolma told him.

Gwen enters the chambers quietly and walks over to Arthur at the table.

"What troubles you, my lord." She asks softly, kissing his head lightly before sitting down beside him.

"Magic."

Whatever Gwen had expected, it was certainly not this. She exhales.

"Oh. I see." She whispers.

"I cannot ignore what I have been taught, can I Guinevere?" He asks.

"Arthur, how are you to know everything you learned about magic is the truth. Your father was blinded by rage. He did not look within the individual person but instead classed them as a whole."

"You are backing up what Dolma said. About there being no evil in sorcery."

"There isn't Arthur. Each person who practices magic has their personal motivations. Unfortunately, Morgana's motivation is corrupted. We cannot look at her and assume each and every magical being behaves this way."

Arthur looks upon his wife with wonder. It seems she had been decided on this view for sometime.

"You know, Guinevere, you can tell me anything. It seems as if this has bugged you for some time."

"Perhaps." Gwen dismisses with her hand.

"You have spoken like a true Queen." Arthur insists and takes her hand. "Your counsel is extremely valued."

Gwen shares a small smile with Arthur and exhales.

"I'm not suggesting we completely repeal the law Arthur." Gwen begins. "However, I think it's time we considered the age we live in now. People like Dolma exist everywhere and despite what Uther taught you, kind people do practice magic..."

Arthur nods. "You're right, Guinevere."

Gwen looks at Arthur in mild surprise.

"Of course you're right." He laughs gently. "You're always right."

...

_Morgana is dead. Mordred is dead._

Gwen processes this information but that's not why she's running. She's not running to find their bodies.

_Arthur's fatally wounded._

Gwen pushes past the survivors of Camelot. The knights stagger pack as the Queen shoves them carelessly.

"Gwen you do not want to..." Merlin tries but Gwen pushes him aside also.

Arthur is lying there, covered in blood and eerily still.

"Is he dead?" Her voice is meek.

"Not yet, milady." SIr Leon frowns.

The tears begin to fall out of her eyes without any knowledge.

"No, Arthur Pendragon! We did not get this far for you to die on me." Gwen sobs as she collapses on her knees beside him. She gasps as his eyes open.

"Guinevere?" His croaky voice questions. Gwen nods and grasps his gloves hand.

"Merlin surely you can do something..." Gwen cries, kissing his hand.

"I can't. He's too close..."

"HE CANNOT DIE, MERLIN."

"Gwen, there's nothing I can do." Merlin insists, tears clouding his eyes too.

"No, no, no." She wails, her forehead against their joined hands.

"Guinevere." He says again and she meets his eyes. They're lifeless.

"Yes, darling." She whispers.

"It's yours." He replies, groaning due to the pain.

"What is?" Gwen asks, confused.

"The throne. You will rule Camelot..."

"No Arthur, that's your job! You're not going to die." Gwen insisted, pushing the tears from her face. Merlin's heart breaks even more at her determination. The tears that gathered in his eyes finally fall.

"Guinevere." She looks at his hands. "_Guin_evere."

She finally meets his eyes again and she breaks into heaving sobs again.

"I'm going to die, Guinevere. You must accept this."

"I cannot!" She whimpers.

"You must." He groans. "I love you Guinevere. With all my heart."

"I..." Gwen tries to break through the sobs, "I... love you too, Arthur. With all my heart. With all my being."

She bends to kiss him on the lips. He responds the best he can but he is weakening every moment.

She pulls away and caresses his cheek. Her touch brings him the peace and relief he wants.

His eyes begin to close. Gwen's hand clasps over her mouth as her sobs intensify.

Just before he reaches his end, Gwen places a soft kiss on his cheek and whispers, "I shall see you soon my love."

**...**

Gwen is seated at the window. The kingdom tries it's best to carry on below her in the courtyard.

Her eyes were focused on her hand but she begins to look around the room.

_The table._

She recalls many nights where they ate their dinner and breakfast. Laughing. Smiling. Kissing. Loving.

_The changing screen._

She remembers a time where Arthur tried to help her dress. He fumbled helplessly with the bodice and it's laces. She had to tell him to leave because he could not do it.

Gwen allows one chuckle at this memory.

_The bed._

Their marital bed. Where they slept soundly beside each other. Where they came together in the strongest proclamation of love possible.

Gwen's eyes water once more and she finds that her feet are guiding her to the bed. She collapses on Arthur's side and snuggles into the pillow.

_His smell._

Her heart breaks and tears stream down her cheeks.

"Why did you have to leave me?" She asks as she breaks her heart into the pillow.

Merlin stands outside the door. He finds himself momentarily frozen as Gwen's sobs and please reach his ears.

The doors open and Merlin strides in to Gwen, lying on the bed. She finds herself being pulled into his arms.

"It's okay Gwen. It's okay." He tries his best to soothe her.

Gwen's hands bunch his shirt as she cries. "Why him, Merlin?"

"I know. I miss him too." He begins to cry softly too.

**...**

**AN: **I did not actually intend for it to be this depressing you must understand! The last section of course takes place at the Battle of Camlann where Merlin is set to end Christmas Eve! Legend says she stays at the castle, Hannah says she fights for her kingdom! I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome!

The only song you must listen to is Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol.

**Hannah.**


End file.
